Lluvia
by Lili.PC
Summary: Kenshin a salido y Kaoru no tiene ni la mas minima idea de a donde se fue el pelirojo, empieza a llover y esto no calma a Kaoru para nada, pero tal vez esta tormenta le enseñe que la lluvia no siempre representa soledad... KenKao mi primer fic de Samurai


_Bueno aquí va mi primer fanfic de Samurai X, espero que les guste n.n_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos por que sino habría más escenas kenshin-kaoru en el anime y el manga n.n… XD_

Lluvia

Es una noche fría, afuera esta lloviendo, no quiero ni imaginar como va a terminar la ropa que con tanto esmero lavaste pero ya es tarde para meterla, tal vez si hubiera llegado antes a la casa pero supuse que tu estarías aquí y que ibas a meterla, cuando regreses te espera un gran regaño de mi parte.

Cuando regreses… ni si quiera se a donde fuiste eres un desconsiderado¿que acaso mis sentimientos no importan?

La lluvia se hace mas intensa y yo solo pienso en ti, tal vez si estoy en un lugar que a ti te guste me sienta mas reconfortada por que para ser sincera las tormentas siempre me han asustado un poco, tal vez sea por que las tormentas me hacen sentir sola y me siento muy triste, como en este momento.

Pensé que como ahora estas tú ahí ya no me sentiría así pero nuevamente estoy sola.

Llego a tu habitación no tienes muchas cosas pero no están muy en orden las pocas que tienes, todo tu cuarto tiene tu aroma, es fresco y me hace pensar en días soleados, analizo todo cuidadosamente, como queriendo que se quede para siempre en mi memoria, queriendo almacenar cada detalle, se que tendré mas oportunidades de estar aquí pero espero que sea la ultima en la que este yo sola, me sonrojo ante el solo pensamiento, no seas pervertida eso nunca va a pasar, no creo nunca poder estar a solas con el, aunque siempre que estoy sola con el… su presencia me reconforta no voy a negar eso pero, el siempre esta tan distante de mi o tal vez yo estoy tan distante de el, cada quien esta pensando en sus cosas, en sus problemas.

Que contradicción yo lo que mas quiero en mi vida es ayudarlo a superar sus problemas y solo he sido una carga para el, tal vez es por eso que el no esta en estos momentos a mi lado, en estos momentos en los que necesito consuelo o simplemente su presencia reconfortante, pero será otra tarde solitaria.

Tal vez es cierto lo que me dicen, que necesito de el, ya lo e comprobado de muchas maneras dolorosas, si, me e vuelto dependiente de el, de su sonrisa, de su sencillez, de la paz que irradia cuando llega, así debe de ser.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no debo de preocuparme… Tal vez… Tal vez el salio a buscarme, si, tal vez se preocupo por mí y fue a buscarme por eso no regresa…

Tengo que pensar en otra cosa o si no mi cabeza va a explotar, últimamente el es el centro de mis pensamientos, tal vez por que yo siento algo muy especial por el, creo que cada vez es mas evidente, pero también es evidente que el nunca sentirá lo mismo.

Ya es muy tarde y no ha parado de llover, pero no tengo miedo… a quien engaño siempre seré la niña pequeña que necesita que la cuiden, tan débil y aparentando tanta fuerza, tan triste y aparentando tanta alegría, soy una persona que aparenta ser muchas cosas, si tan solo supiera…

Escucho ruidos debe ser el que ha regresado de donde sea que aya ido tengo que salir de su habitación, me apresuro a salir de ahí pero debió de ser una jugarreta de mis sentidos, últimamente me pasa bastante, siento que entra y me toma en sus brazos me dice que me ama mas que a su vida y en eso… veo y me encuentro sola, esas son jugarretas muy sucias pero ya me e acostumbrado a ellas.

Estoy muy preocupada, ya debería de haber vuelto de cualquier lugar que haya ido y aunque la tormenta es demasiado fuerte y tengo tanto miedo, tengo que salir a ver donde esta el.

Salgo corriendo y mojándome mucho en el camino susurrando su nombre repetidas veces.

Veo caer varios truenos cerca de mí pero estoy decidida, mi miedo por como estará y donde estará, es mayor que mi miedo a la soledad que representa la lluvia.

Nunca mas voy a estar sola, lo voy a encontrar y le voy a decir mis sentimientos y… y nunca mas volveré a estar sola bajo la lluvia.

Corro un poco mas hasta que llego a un lago y ahí por alguna razón dejo de correr y llegando a donde esta el lago veo como las gotas caen y hacen ondas, millones de ondas, y entonces veo mi reflejo, totalmente empapado, me fijo en mis ojos, están llenos de agua, no me di cuenta en que momento había empezado a llorar entonces veo que al lado de mi reflejo aparece otro.

Es otra jugarreta, mi mente si que es cruel conmigo, pero me quedo mirando el reflejo con una sonrisa.

Ahora estoy lista para seguir buscando, no me voy a dar por vencida, volteo y… y ahí esta el, el reflejo era de verdad.

Me ve y yo debo de tener una carra de terror absoluto por que el trata de calmarme, me muestra una sonrisa que me llena de paz y yo… tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero como siempre, no hago nada.

Y así quedamos los dos viéndonos, su mirada tiene algo especial este día, es como si me viera, como si… me viera con ¿alivio?, si eso es de seguro estaba preocupado por mi pero… ¿por que?, tal vez el también tenga miedo de estar solo… pero yo nunca lo voy a dejar solo, el es lo mas importante para mi.

Después de varios minutos que a mi me parecieron horas de estar perdida en esa mirada suya, me dice con su voz de siempre que debemos volver por que estamos muy mojados y se acerca a mi para quitarme un mechón de pelo mojado que tengo pegado a mi cara.

Es mi oportunidad no puedo acobardarme esta vez, lo tengo por fin tan cerca, tan kenshin, tan mio…

"kenshin…"

"¿si señorita kaoru?"

Ahí esta otra vez la palabra que me lastima, la palabra que aunque estemos a 1cm de distancia nos separa kilómetros¿por que siempre busca la forma de alejarme de el cuando mas quiero acercarme?... esa palabra me quito el valor, quisiera desaparecer¡¡me siento tan tonta!!

Yo iba a decirle que el es lo mas importante para mi y que nunca lo voy a dejar… y el obviamente no siente lo mismo.

Al parecer me veo muy triste así que agacho la mirada y empiezo a caminar al dojo… kenshin se queda de pie sin saber que es lo que acaba de pasar… como siempre el ni si quiera sospecha que con una sola palabra hizo que todos mis castillos que había construido en las nubes se cayeran rápidamente.

"¿esta usted bien?" me pregunta con cierto tono de curiosidad

"si kenshin, solo… creo que me voy a resfriar, eso es todo, no me siento del todo bien" le contesto y sigo mirando hacia abajo

"pero al parecer tiene fiebre" dice el ya que al contacto de su mano con mi frente me sonrojo y mi cara se calienta, nunca dejare de ser una niña, subo la mirada y lo veo fijamente.

"no tengo fiebre, solo… necesito llegar al dojo cuanto antes" le conteste y rápidamente me voltee a otro lado, ya que estuve apunto de perderme en su mirada nuevamente.

Empecé a caminar rápido, dejándolo a el atrás cuando escuche su voz que decía…

"otra vez solo…" simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se me partió el corazón, como podía pensar kenshin que estaba solo… tal vez yo nunca le hubiera dicho abiertamente mis sentimientos pero ya todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, supongo que soy muy obvia, pero ahí estaba kenshin mirando hacia el suelo diciendo que estaba solo, eso fue mas de lo que yo podía soportar así que corrí hacia el y lo abrasé.

"kenshin tu nunca estas solo" fue lo único que atine a decirle cuando el respondió a mi abrazo, los dos estábamos mojados y avergonzados pero no importaba ya que este momento lo voy a recordar por el resto de mi vida,

Después de haber estando abrazados bajo la lluvia, durante el momento mas feliz de mi vida, nos separamos kenshin se volteo hacia otro lado y me dijo…

"kaoru… dejo de llover"

Era cierto, había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que ya no llovía y ahora solo se veían unas alegres estrellas. La noche estaba hermosa, y kenshin me había llamado solamente kaoru… esta noche ya no podía ser mejor. Sonreí y le dije:

"Es verdad, pero debemos regresar al dojo estamos empapados, tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa" No todo lo bueno puede durar para siempre

"Es cierto" y seguimos con nuestro camino en donde no se pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el viento jugando con los árboles, nunca volvimos a hablar de aquella noche, ni si quiera le pregunte en donde había estado, ni por que me había mirado con alivio cuando me encontró, nada se hablo de ese día, pero yo me quede con un recuerdo inolvidable y una lección muy importante:

La lluvia no es tan solitaria como yo creía…

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic, espero sus RR y gracias por haberlo leído n.n_


End file.
